Um Comensal Apenas
by Viviane Valar
Summary: COMPLETA. Snape como comensal da morte tem noites de violência juntamente com os outros. Ele seria capaz de viver sem isso? Ele realmente gosta dessa vida? Numa dessas aventuras nefastas ele agride e violenta uma trouxa, mas alguma coisa nela o faz ficar
1. Default Chapter

Nome da fic: UM COMENSAL APENAS

Autor: Viviane Valar

Pares: Severus/Personagem Original (Hanna Selena)

**Censura:R, NC-17 (tensão, sexo, angústia, violência)**

Gênero: Drama, Romance, Tema Adulto.

Spoilers: Sem Spoiller (na verdade cita algo do HP5, mas não compromete aqueles que não leram.)

**Avisos ou Alertas: morte de personagem, estupro, sadomasoquismo, violência, sexo.**

Desafio: 118. Snape como comensal da morte tem noites de violência juntamente com os outros. Ele seria capaz de viver sem isso? Ele realmente gosta dessa vida? Numa dessas aventuras nefastas ele agride e violenta uma trouxa, mas alguma coisa nela o faz ficar vidrado como nenhuma outra. Será que ele seria capaz de se apaixonar por ela? E ela seria capaz de perdoá-lo? Poderia ela gostar disso também?(Viv)

Resumo: A cima

Notas: Nessa fic estamos considerando o tempo, como um fator muito importante. Considerando que em HP5 Snape tem 42 anos e Harry Potter tem 15 anos. E que de acordo com o bolo do Sir. Nick-quase-sem-cabeça (HP2), estamos vivendo o HP5 no ano de 1995. E que o Outono equivale aos meses de Janeiro, agosto e setembro em Londres.Agradecimentos: à Rowling sempre!!!!!! E a mim mesma, que criou o desafio. Hehehe.Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2004, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site e no meu site 

**UM COMENSAL APENAS**

**CAPÍTULO – 1 Uma festinha**

Ano de 1979. Outono. Em algum lugar de Londres. Severus Snape tem 26 anos. É um importante Comensal da Morte há quase oito anos. Desde que deixou Hogwarts, Snape ingressou na legião dos seguidores de Voldemort. Arte das Trevas era sua primeira natureza. Mesmo quando entrara, na escola, aos 11 anos, sabia mais desse tema que muitos alunos do último ano.

O dia já chegava ao fim. E a noite apenas começava. E no que dependesse de Snape e dos outros Comensais, demoraria muito para passar. Teriam uma festinha. O Lord das Trevas estava entusiasmado. Faltava pouco para o controle total. Esta noite seus servos fariam mais uma aparição. Espalhariam o medo, o terror. Mostrariam que aqueles que estavam contra o lado negro sofreriam as conseqüências.

Um povoado foi escolhido. Já estavam todos posicionados. Cada Comensal da Morte com sua capa negra, sua máscara, seu cavalo. Um deles se adiantou.

-MORSMORDRE!

E uma caveira verde com uma serpente saindo da boca como se fosse uma língua foi conjurada no ar. E todos se apressaram a galope pelas ruas. As pessoas que estavam ali se surpreenderam com o grito do feitiço. E quando viram a marca negra se apavoraram. Alguns corriam sem rumo. Desorientados. Uma senhora idosa perdeu a consciência aterrorizada. A criança morena que a acompanhava só fazia gritar sem, no entanto, se soltar da avó.

Alguns corriam para dentro das casas. Mas os mais lentos eram atingidos por feitiços variados. Sendo os preferidos enquadrados pelo ministério da magia, como Maldições Imperdoáveis. Homens se ateavam fogo e iam em direção a outras pessoas, sob a Imperius. Outros se contorciam dolorosamente sob a Crucciatus. Apenas a Avada Kedavra não era ministrada. Não tinha graça. Os Comensais buscavam a tortura e a dor. E a maldição da morte não lhes proporcionaria essa "diversão". Alguns já invadiam casas e bares em busca de um maior número de vítimas.

Snape sentia a adrenalina correndo em suas veias, quando avistou um vulto correr para um beco escuro. Sorriu por trás da máscara. Chutou com força seu cavalo e o seguiu. Havia algumas latas de lixo enfileiradas no fundo do beco. Não havia saída. Entre a parede e a última lata, mal pôde perceber um espaço onde só poderia caber uma criança. Pensou em retroceder. Mas algo o fazia seguir naquela direção. Parou um pouco. Desceu do cavalo. Era capaz de ouvir o coração da vítima disparado. Antecipou o prazer, se alimentando do medo.

Foi na direção do pequeno vulto. Afastou as latas com um movimento da varinha, podendo enfim visualizar sua presa. Com surpresa, avaliou a criatura ofegante diante dele. Era uma mulher jovem. Muito magra. Parecia uma menina, mas seus olhos verdes arregalados desmentiam. Tinha lábios muito vermelhos, cor de sangue. Os cabelos pareciam quase tocar o chão, pelo modo que estava sentada, toda encolhida. A palidez realçava os lábios e os olhos, mesmo na quase escuridão total.

Um calor pesado apertou as entranhas do Comensal. Queria aquela mulher. A tomaria naquele mesmo momento. Ela pareceu perceber o desejo puramente selvagem que brotava nele, pois prendeu a respiração de súbito.

Snape se aproximou como um felino. Ela pareceu despertar e se levantou um salto. Escorava pela parede, tentando escapar. Mas Snape era muito bom nesse jogo. A caçada era seu esporte favorito. E a luta dela fazia a vitória mais prazerosa. Guardou a varinha. Não precisaria dela. Queria a mulher consciente.

-Não! Me deixe ir! – gritava ela.

-Nunca! Quero você menina! – malicioso.

Ela olhava para todos os lados. Não chamou ajuda. Deveria saber que se o fizesse, apenas atrairia mais Comensais para o beco. Nenhum bruxo ou trouxa viria socorrê-la. Cada um tentava salvar sua própria vida. Tentou correr, pulando as latas que agora estavam espalhadas no chão.

Mas Snape a segurou a tempo. Ela se contorcia violentamente para sua constituição franzina. Conseguiu soltar um braço e esbofeteou o sonserino. Ela era mesmo muito forte. Mas apenas segurou seus braços, mais firme, nas costas, com uma das mãos. E com a outra, a agarrou pelos cabelos. A apertava com força, com certeza deixaria marcas.

E o que ele mais queria era exatamente deixar suas marcas, no corpo dela. Agora percebia que apesar de muito magra, tinha seios fartos e um quadril proporcional. Sentia sua virilha pulsando como poucas vezes.

Ela cuspiu na máscara. Ele riu e a tirou, como se desafiasse a repetir o gesto. E ela pôde então ver os olhos negros pela primeira vez. Em brasas. Assim como o corpo do Comensal. Snape a sentiu estremecer involuntariamente. Por alguns segundos uma sombra de confusão, mas foi tão rápido que ele duvidou que tivesse visto realmente. A empurrou sem delicadeza de volta para parede. Ouviu um gemido baixo. A sentiu um pouco mole, então aproveitou para se deliciar com seu colo. Mas ela se recuperou logo e recomeçou a empurrá-lo. Porém pouca ou nenhuma chance tinha contra o Comensal furiosamente excitado. Quanto mais ela resistia, mais ele a queria. E apesar de tudo, sentia o corpo da mulher responder a seus estímulos. Os seios ficaram mais rígidos e pesados, quando ele apertava ou sugava. O calor úmido das pernas era indisfarçável. Mesmo lutando contra exploração dele.

-Não! – dizia entre os dentes, furiosa.

Mas ele continuava. Sentiu um golpe forte na região que já estava dolorida e intumescida. Afrouxou um pouco o domínio sobre ela. Que conseguiu se desvencilhar. Mas não foi muito longe. Snape a alcançara antes que saísse do refúgio.

-Onde pensa que vai! – cruel. – Não acabamos ainda! – já recuperado. – Quanto mais você foge, menina, mais meu desejo cresce!

A forçou para o chão de qualquer maneira.

-Não! – olhos brilhando em lágrimas. – Não!

Mas ele realmente não se incomodava com o protesto. Apenas rasgou a roupa dela com um só golpe. Levantou a capa. Aproximou seu membro ereto e firme das pernas dela. Conseguiu afastá-la. Sentiu a umidade abundante. Se a mulher não estivesse tentando empurrá-lo e lutando contra a situação, poderia jurar que estava tão excitada quanto ele. Isso, provavelmente mais que qualquer outra coisa, o fez penetrá-la com algum cuidado.

Sentiu uma certa resistência. A rompeu com calma. Para então, aos poucos, seguir mais firme. Ela apenas emitiu um som de surpresa. Ele continuou se movimentando dentro dela. Mais fundo e agora mais forte. Ela não lutava mais. Ele continuou se afogando naquele ato. E era varrido para uma sensação tão intensa, que nunca sentira antes. Quase ensandecido. Sentiu o corpo dela tento espasmos de prazer. Provocando contrações repetidas em seu membro. Empurrando-o mais além, para um orgasmo que nunca havia experimentado antes. Ela também parecia muito assustada quando enfim terminou. Já eliminara todo vestígio de seu gozo, mas ainda estava sobre ela. Encarando os olhos verdes. Que mesmo na escuridão do beco pareciam brilhar.

Logo notou a dor voltando naqueles olhos, mas ela não chorou. Apenas desviou o rosto de lado. Não o empurrava mais. Estava parada como um corpo morto. E mais uma coisa aconteceu, como nunca antes houvera, Snape sentiu vergonha. Mas não deixou transparecer. Deixou com relutância o corpo da mulher e olhando seus seios descobertos, podia sentir o desejo voltando. No entanto se impediu de recomeçar. Aquela semente de arrependimento estava lá.

Levantou-se. Tornou a ajeitar a roupa sob a capa. Observou-a se envolver mais uma vez, tentando em vão cobrir a nudez com os trapos que restavam de suas roupas. Sentiu a pontada novamente. Sem dizer nada, tirou sua própria capa e estendeu a ela.

A mulher o olhava com desprezo. Mas pegou. Levantou-se. Com dignidade. Provocando admiração no Comensal insensível. O encarou acusadoramente. Queixo erguido. Ele sentiu vontade de tomar a boca vermelha e subjugá-la mais uma vez. Mas resistiu. Confuso.

Ela se virou de costas e foi embora. Snape ficou naquele beco escuro ainda por algum tempo. Tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Então se lembrou que não estava sozinho. Que havia outros Comensais. Não queria dividir a mulher com ninguém. Procurou o cavalo com os olhos. Assoviou. Ele veio. Montou, e foi o mais rápido que pôde em direção à rua. Tinha que achá-la.

Ao sair, perceber que tudo estava deserto. Exceto por alguns corpos sem vida no chão, não havia mais ninguém. Todos já haviam partido. Porém pôde ver a mulher do beco, entrar em uma das casas. Uma casa de frente rústica, com janelas parcialmente escuras, onde havia o que parecia ter sido uma sacada de flores. Viu ali, sinais de fogo. Provavelmente estava destruída por dentro. Quis entrar para verificar se poderia fazer algo. Mas ela jamais permitiria.

-Reparo!

Disse algumas vezes. Apontando para tudo o que poderia ser concertado do lado de fora. Agora parecia quase perfeita. Apenas não poderia reconstituir as flores. Mas já havia feito muita coisa. Tinha que ir embora. Era apenas uma trouxa. Não deveria pensar mais nela. Ela servira para extravasar sua luxúria. Agora deveria partir para outra. E foi. Com velocidade incomparável em seu cavalo 


	2. Capítulo 1 Uma Festinha

Nome da fic: UM COMENSAL APENAS

Autor: Viviane Valar

Pares: Severus/Personagem Original (Hanna Selena)

**Censura:R, NC-17 (tensão, sexo, angústia, violência)**

Gênero: Drama, Romance, Tema Adulto.

Spoilers: Sem Spoiller (na verdade cita algo do HP5, mas não compromete aqueles que não leram.)

**Avisos ou Alertas: morte de personagem, estupro, sadomasoquismo, violência, sexo.**

Desafio: 118. Snape como comensal da morte tem noites de violência juntamente com os outros. Ele seria capaz de viver sem isso? Ele realmente gosta dessa vida? Numa dessas aventuras nefastas ele agride e violenta uma trouxa, mas alguma coisa nela o faz ficar vidrado como nenhuma outra. Será que ele seria capaz de se apaixonar por ela? E ela seria capaz de perdoá-lo? Poderia ela gostar disso também?(Viv)

Resumo: A cima

Notas: Nessa fic estamos considerando o tempo, como um fator muito importante. Considerando que em HP5 Snape tem 42 anos e Harry Potter tem 15 anos. E que de acordo com o bolo do Sir. Nick-quase-sem-cabeça (HP2), estamos vivendo o HP5 no ano de 1995. E que o Outono equivale aos meses de Janeiro, agosto e setembro em Londres.Agradecimentos: à Rowling sempre!!!!!! E a mim mesma, que criou o desafio. Hehehe.Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2004, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site e no meu site 

**UM COMENSAL APENAS**

**CAPÍTULO – 1 Uma festinha**

Ano de 1979. Outono. Em algum lugar de Londres. Severus Snape tem 26 anos. É um importante Comensal da Morte há quase oito anos. Desde que deixou Hogwarts, Snape ingressou na legião dos seguidores de Voldemort. Arte das Trevas era sua primeira natureza. Mesmo quando entrara, na escola, aos 11 anos, sabia mais desse tema que muitos alunos do último ano.

O dia já chegava ao fim. E a noite apenas começava. E no que dependesse de Snape e dos outros Comensais, demoraria muito para passar. Teriam uma festinha. O Lord das Trevas estava entusiasmado. Faltava pouco para o controle total. Esta noite seus servos fariam mais uma aparição. Espalhariam o medo, o terror. Mostrariam que aqueles que estavam contra o lado negro sofreriam as conseqüências.

Um povoado foi escolhido. Já estavam todos posicionados. Cada Comensal da Morte com sua capa negra, sua máscara, seu cavalo. Um deles se adiantou.

-MORSMORDRE!

E uma caveira verde com uma serpente saindo da boca como se fosse uma língua foi conjurada no ar. E todos se apressaram a galope pelas ruas. As pessoas que estavam ali se surpreenderam com o grito do feitiço. E quando viram a marca negra se apavoraram. Alguns corriam sem rumo. Desorientados. Uma senhora idosa perdeu a consciência aterrorizada. A criança morena que a acompanhava só fazia gritar sem, no entanto, se soltar da avó.

Alguns corriam para dentro das casas. Mas os mais lentos eram atingidos por feitiços variados. Sendo os preferidos enquadrados pelo ministério da magia, como Maldições Imperdoáveis. Homens se ateavam fogo e iam em direção a outras pessoas, sob a Imperius. Outros se contorciam dolorosamente sob a Crucciatus. Apenas a Avada Kedavra não era ministrada. Não tinha graça. Os Comensais buscavam a tortura e a dor. E a maldição da morte não lhes proporcionaria essa "diversão". Alguns já invadiam casas e bares em busca de um maior número de vítimas.

Snape sentia a adrenalina correndo em suas veias, quando avistou um vulto correr para um beco escuro. Sorriu por trás da máscara. Chutou com força seu cavalo e o seguiu. Havia algumas latas de lixo enfileiradas no fundo do beco. Não havia saída. Entre a parede e a última lata, mal pôde perceber um espaço onde só poderia caber uma criança. Pensou em retroceder. Mas algo o fazia seguir naquela direção. Parou um pouco. Desceu do cavalo. Era capaz de ouvir o coração da vítima disparado. Antecipou o prazer, se alimentando do medo.

Foi na direção do pequeno vulto. Afastou as latas com um movimento da varinha, podendo enfim visualizar sua presa. Com surpresa, avaliou a criatura ofegante diante dele. Era uma mulher jovem. Muito magra. Parecia uma menina, mas seus olhos verdes arregalados desmentiam. Tinha lábios muito vermelhos, cor de sangue. Os cabelos pareciam quase tocar o chão, pelo modo que estava sentada, toda encolhida. A palidez realçava os lábios e os olhos, mesmo na quase escuridão total.

Um calor pesado apertou as entranhas do Comensal. Queria aquela mulher. A tomaria naquele mesmo momento. Ela pareceu perceber o desejo puramente selvagem que brotava nele, pois prendeu a respiração de súbito.

Snape se aproximou como um felino. Ela pareceu despertar e se levantou um salto. Escorava pela parede, tentando escapar. Mas Snape era muito bom nesse jogo. A caçada era seu esporte favorito. E a luta dela fazia a vitória mais prazerosa. Guardou a varinha. Não precisaria dela. Queria a mulher consciente.

-Não! Me deixe ir! – gritava ela.

-Nunca! Quero você menina! – malicioso.

Ela olhava para todos os lados. Não chamou ajuda. Deveria saber que se o fizesse, apenas atrairia mais Comensais para o beco. Nenhum bruxo ou trouxa viria socorrê-la. Cada um tentava salvar sua própria vida. Tentou correr, pulando as latas que agora estavam espalhadas no chão.

Mas Snape a segurou a tempo. Ela se contorcia violentamente para sua constituição franzina. Conseguiu soltar um braço e esbofeteou o sonserino. Ela era mesmo muito forte. Mas apenas segurou seus braços, mais firme, nas costas, com uma das mãos. E com a outra, a agarrou pelos cabelos. A apertava com força, com certeza deixaria marcas.

E o que ele mais queria era exatamente deixar suas marcas, no corpo dela. Agora percebia que apesar de muito magra, tinha seios fartos e um quadril proporcional. Sentia sua virilha pulsando como poucas vezes.

Ela cuspiu na máscara. Ele riu e a tirou, como se desafiasse a repetir o gesto. E ela pôde então ver os olhos negros pela primeira vez. Em brasas. Assim como o corpo do Comensal. Snape a sentiu estremecer involuntariamente. Por alguns segundos uma sombra de confusão, mas foi tão rápido que ele duvidou que tivesse visto realmente. A empurrou sem delicadeza de volta para parede. Ouviu um gemido baixo. A sentiu um pouco mole, então aproveitou para se deliciar com seu colo. Mas ela se recuperou logo e recomeçou a empurrá-lo. Porém pouca ou nenhuma chance tinha contra o Comensal furiosamente excitado. Quanto mais ela resistia, mais ele a queria. E apesar de tudo, sentia o corpo da mulher responder a seus estímulos. Os seios ficaram mais rígidos e pesados, quando ele apertava ou sugava. O calor úmido das pernas era indisfarçável. Mesmo lutando contra exploração dele.

-Não! – dizia entre os dentes, furiosa.

Mas ele continuava. Sentiu um golpe forte na região que já estava dolorida e intumescida. Afrouxou um pouco o domínio sobre ela. Que conseguiu se desvencilhar. Mas não foi muito longe. Snape a alcançara antes que saísse do refúgio.

-Onde pensa que vai! – cruel. – Não acabamos ainda! – já recuperado. – Quanto mais você foge, menina, mais meu desejo cresce!

A forçou para o chão de qualquer maneira.

-Não! – olhos brilhando em lágrimas. – Não!

Mas ele realmente não se incomodava com o protesto. Apenas rasgou a roupa dela com um só golpe. Levantou a capa. Aproximou seu membro ereto e firme das pernas dela. Conseguiu afastá-la. Sentiu a umidade abundante. Se a mulher não estivesse tentando empurrá-lo e lutando contra a situação, poderia jurar que estava tão excitada quanto ele. Isso, provavelmente mais que qualquer outra coisa, o fez penetrá-la com algum cuidado.

Sentiu uma certa resistência. A rompeu com calma. Para então, aos poucos, seguir mais firme. Ela apenas emitiu um som de surpresa. Ele continuou se movimentando dentro dela. Mais fundo e agora mais forte. Ela não lutava mais. Ele continuou se afogando naquele ato. E era varrido para uma sensação tão intensa, que nunca sentira antes. Quase ensandecido. Sentiu o corpo dela tento espasmos de prazer. Provocando contrações repetidas em seu membro. Empurrando-o mais além, para um orgasmo que nunca havia experimentado antes. Ela também parecia muito assustada quando enfim terminou. Já eliminara todo vestígio de seu gozo, mas ainda estava sobre ela. Encarando os olhos verdes. Que mesmo na escuridão do beco pareciam brilhar.

Logo notou a dor voltando naqueles olhos, mas ela não chorou. Apenas desviou o rosto de lado. Não o empurrava mais. Estava parada como um corpo morto. E mais uma coisa aconteceu, como nunca antes houvera, Snape sentiu vergonha. Mas não deixou transparecer. Deixou com relutância o corpo da mulher e olhando seus seios descobertos, podia sentir o desejo voltando. No entanto se impediu de recomeçar. Aquela semente de arrependimento estava lá.

Levantou-se. Tornou a ajeitar a roupa sob a capa. Observou-a se envolver mais uma vez, tentando em vão cobrir a nudez com os trapos que restavam de suas roupas. Sentiu a pontada novamente. Sem dizer nada, tirou sua própria capa e estendeu a ela.

A mulher o olhava com desprezo. Mas pegou. Levantou-se. Com dignidade. Provocando admiração no Comensal insensível. O encarou acusadoramente. Queixo erguido. Ele sentiu vontade de tomar a boca vermelha e subjugá-la mais uma vez. Mas resistiu. Confuso.

Ela se virou de costas e foi embora. Snape ficou naquele beco escuro ainda por algum tempo. Tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Então se lembrou que não estava sozinho. Que havia outros Comensais. Não queria dividir a mulher com ninguém. Procurou o cavalo com os olhos. Assoviou. Ele veio. Montou, e foi o mais rápido que pôde em direção à rua. Tinha que achá-la.

Ao sair, perceber que tudo estava deserto. Exceto por alguns corpos sem vida no chão, não havia mais ninguém. Todos já haviam partido. Porém pôde ver a mulher do beco, entrar em uma das casas. Uma casa de frente rústica, com janelas parcialmente escuras, onde havia o que parecia ter sido uma sacada de flores. Viu ali, sinais de fogo. Provavelmente estava destruída por dentro. Quis entrar para verificar se poderia fazer algo. Mas ela jamais permitiria.

-Reparo!

Disse algumas vezes. Apontando para tudo o que poderia ser concertado do lado de fora. Agora parecia quase perfeita. Apenas não poderia reconstituir as flores. Mas já havia feito muita coisa. Tinha que ir embora. Era apenas uma trouxa. Não deveria pensar mais nela. Ela servira para extravasar sua luxúria. Agora deveria partir para outra. E foi. Com velocidade incomparável em seu cavalo 


	3. Capítulo 2 O Retorno à Vila

N/A: bem vocês já sabem que essa fic é barra pesada, e quem não agüenta, esqueça. Mas quem seguir em frente pode até gostar dela. Quem sabe?????

Beijo a todos

Viv

**CAPÍTULO 2 – O retorno à Vila**

Muitos dias se passaram. Mas Snape não conseguia esquecer a mulher do beco. Sonhava com seus olhos verdes todos os dias. Chegou a tomar outras trouxas, mas não foi a mesma coisa. Nem mesmo uma pálida semelhança. Estava mais irritado e carrancudo que o habitual. Acabara assassinando a última trouxa que não atingira as expectativas. E ali, com o sangue dela nas mãos, descobriu que não adiantaria. Tinha que revê-la. Tinha que procurá-la mais uma vez. Para acabar com a agonia.

Era madrugada mais uma vez. Quando Snape retornou ao povoado da mulher do beco. Desta vez vinha á pé, sem capa e sem máscara. Não queria provocar pânico geral. Apenas achá-la.

Poucas pessoas passavam pelas ruas àquela hora. Um bêbado trôpego o cumprimentou antes de cruzar a esquina com dificuldade. Conteve o impulso de usar o Avada. Tinha desprezo pelos fracos. Mas se controlou e seguiu. Achou a casa que procurava.

Para sua surpresa, haviam flores na sacada. Até ele tinha que reconhecer que eram lindas. Notou luz no interior. Aproximou-se devagar. Tentou enxergar pela janela aberta. Lá estava ela. Suspirou satisfeito. O calor tornando a invadi-lo. Ela parecia serena. Sua atenção totalmente voltada para um livro que tinha nas mãos. Usava um vestido leve, como da primeira vez que a viu.

Forçou a maçaneta. Estava trancada.

-Alorromora! – disse baixo.

A porta destravou. Entrou. Tornou a travar. Foi até onde ela estava. Ficou observando-a. Viu suas faces corarem. Pôde notar ela ficando tensa. E olhou lentamente em sua direção, como se o pressentisse. Parou de respirar. O rubor passou. A palidez retornou. Segurou o livro com força.

-Você?! O que quer aqui? – fúria fazendo a cor voltar.

Snape via sentimentos como raiva, ódio, desejo, dor, indignação passarem rapidamente em seus olhos.

-Vim ver você! – não mentiu.

Ela se levantou do sofá. Ainda assim era mais baixa que ele. Mas não se intimidou.

-Vá embora! – falou alto.

-Não. – calmo. – Quero você. – não estava habituado a ser sincero. Mas não era difícil com ela.

-Isso é ridículo! Sai daqui, imediatamente! – esbravejou.

-Posso esperar se acalmar. Sei que gostei do que aconteceu tanto quanto você. Não teria gozado comigo se não tivesse sentido prazer. – malicioso.

Ela grunhiu e atirou lhe o livro na cabeça. Se não estivesse preparado para essa possibilidade, poderia ter se machucado.

-Merda! – ela agarrou uma garrafa que estava na mesa ao lado.

Mas ele também desviou. Chegou até ela. Segurou seus pulsos o suficiente para imobilizá-la sem machucar.

-Seu desgraçado! Seu cretino! Você não tinha o direito!

-Eu sei. Fui seu primeiro homem. – ele falou com alguma docilidade.

Ela pareceu enfraquecer de repente. Os olhos brilhavam, rasos d'água. Ele a soltou. Ela tornou a sentar. Snape foi para uma poltrona diante dela.

-Ainda não sei seu nome. – pareceu perceber de súbito.

O desprezo voltou aos olhos verdes.

-Hanna Selena. – disse após algum tempo. Como se fosse um palavrão.

-Severus Snape. – a cumprimentou com uma leve mesura. – Quantos anos você tem, Hanna?

Ela deu uma risada amarga.

-Importa agora?! O que quer? Um repeteco? Mas antes quer saber se sou maior de idade?!– se levantou mais uma vez ficando longe dele.

-Agora importa. – confirmou. – E sim. Já disse que quero você mais uma vez. – direto.

-Deus! Que loucura! – e saiu correndo para cozinha.

Ele a alcançou, mas não há tempo de impedi-la de pegar uma faca e atingi-lo no braço que a segurava. Gemeu baixo. Olhou-a furioso por alguns segundos. Ela temeu pela própria vida. A soltou. Puxou a varinha. Murmurou um feitiço e a lesão cicatrizou diante dela. Que pareceu surpresa e antes que pudesse fugir novamente, ele a agarrou. Segurou as mãos em suas costas mais uma vez.

-Me solte! – falava entre os dentes.

Ele a arrastou até a sala. E de lá adivinhou onde era o quarto. A atirou na cama.

-Quero você, Hanna. E pelo que já senti, seu corpo também me quer. Então por quê negar?

Hanna ainda tentou sair do quarto, mas Snape já estava completamente despido. E a puxou de volta para a cama. Ela lutou por pouco tempo. Ele acariciava rudemente seu corpo delicado. Ainda tinha algumas marcas da primeira noite. Lambia e beijava essas marcas. Procurou a fonte do prazer dele. Dela. A penetrou com os dedos mesmo com seus protestos. Até percebê-la começar a estremecer.

-Seu desgraçado! Bastardo! Cretino! - arfava entre gemidos inconfundíveis de prazer.

Movimentava os dedos enquanto sugava os seios firmes, túrgidos. Até percebê-la atingir o orgasmo. Nesse momento subiu sobre ela e a penetrou de uma só vez. Ouviu seu grito. Continuou. As sensações eram tão intensas ou mais ainda que da primeira vez. Segurava seu quadril fortemente enquanto eliminava o resultado de seu prazer, enquanto ela terminava de se contorcer mais uma vez.

O silêncio era quebrado apenas pela respiração ofegante dos dois. Ele quis beijá-la. Mas ela se afastou. A viu deixar a cama e seguir para o banheiro.

Ainda estava lá. Impressionado com a intensidade das sensações. Foi até o chuveiro também.

-O que está fazendo aqui? Saia! – ela se virou de lado.

Cruzou os braços na altura dos seios mal ocultando o objeto de desejo de Snape.

-Já não conseguiu o que queria? Deixe-me em paz! – muito séria. Fúria mortal contida.

-Hanna! Deixe de bobagem...

-SAIA! AGORA!

Havia tanto rancor ali, que ele se assustou. Após o que tinham vivido, esperava que ela cedesse e admitisse que gostara. Resignado, saiu do banheiro. Murmurou feitiços para se recompor. Vestiu-se. Mas não foi embora. Ficou observando a sala. Os livros. Alguns títulos indicando serem em sua maioria romances, poesias, filosofia. Ela devia ser muito sonhadora. E para essas pessoas, aceitar a atração física que eles viviam, era realmente difícil.

Pegou um dos livros nas mãos. Tinha aspecto gasto. Pelo jeito deveria ser um dos preferidos. Leu o título. "Romeu e Julieta". Se queria entender sobre eles, deveria entender sobre ela. Aplicou no livro com um feitiço redutor e o guardou no bolso. Tornou a se sentar na poltrona onde a viu anteriormente.

-Ainda está aqui?! – ela retornou á sala. – Já não conseguiu o que queria? – suspirou. – Por favor, vá embora! Me deixe em paz! – suplicou.

Era o primeiro sinal de fraqueza dela. Não gostou. Era mais corajosa que isso. Mas pelo menos parara de gritar. Ele a olhava sério, mas clamo. Ele suspirou pesado. Sentou-se longe dele.

-O que quer agora? – cansada.

-Conhecer você. E entender porque me faz sentir assim. – admitiu.

Confusão passou pelos olhos verdes.

-Nunca procurei uma mulher mais de uma vez. – explicou. – Mas também nunca... desejei tanto a mesma mulher!

-Eu deveria estar orgulhosa? – desprezo.

-Quantos anos você tem? – ignorou.

-Vinte anos. Por quê? – ofensiva.

-Imaginei que fosse mais jovem. Por ter sido seu primeiro homem. – falou.

Mais um olhar letal.

-Não que se importe, mas eu estava me guardando para o homem que conquistasse meu coração. Aquele que eu amaria para sempre. - dor e sarcasmo na voz.

-Só uma romântica tola faria isso. E se privar do prazer que vivemos. Eu mesmo, nunca vivi algo assim! – sério.

-VÁ PRO INFERNO!!- voltou a esbravejar. Se levantou indo para a porta. – SAIA DAQUI E NÃO VOLTE NUNCA MAIS. ESQUEÇA QUE EU EXISTO! JÁ DDESTRUIU MINHA VIDA. TENHA UM MÍNIMO DE COMPAIXÃO E ME DEIXE EM PAZ! – firme.

Ele guardou na mente a imagem dela. Rosto corado. Olhos injetados. A paixão com que ela cuspia seu ódio, só servia para deixá-lo mais excitado. Mas resolveu ir embora. Voltaria outro dia. Até entender. Ou até o desejo acabar.

Deixou Hanna e seu povoado naquela noite, com a certeza de que voltaria logo. Mas desta vez ficou mais tempo longe. O Lord das Trevas tinha muitos planos. Novos servos e acertando as contas com desafiadores, alguns informantes descobriram que havia um grupo formado por Alvo Dumbledore. Que se denominavam Ordem da Fênix. Iria eliminar a todos. Um a 


	4. Capítulo 3 O Reconhecimento

N/A: É isso aí meu povo. Mais um cap da fic. Espero que quem teve coragem de continuar a ler esteja gostando.

Beijos

Viv

**CAPÍTULO 3 – O reconhecimento**

Passaram-se três meses até que pudesse procurar Hanna novamente. Sonhava com ela todas as noites. Deixara de violentar as vítimas. Não sentia mais vontade de estar com outra mulher. Só pensava nos olhos verdes cheios de um ódio apaixonado.

Lera o livro algumas vezes. Não fazia seu gênero. Mas assim poderia entender o que ela gostava. Era na verdade, uma tragédia romântica. Poderia vê-la lendo o livro repetidas vezes e em todas elas, torcer pelo romance infeliz do jovem casal.

E agora estava lá. Diante se sua porta mais uma vez. A sacada de flores enfeitada com motivos natalinos. Era dezembro. Nem se lembrava que o Natal estava próximo. E não foi com espanto que a viu na mesma posição. Sentada lendo novamente. Mas desta vez, havia marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto pálido. Os cabelos castanhos estavam mais curtos. Nos ombros. Dando-lhe um ar mais maduro. Suspirou sem perceber diante da imagem dela.

Uma pequena dor no peito devido seu pranto. Jamais poderia imaginar que algum dia estaria se sentindo tão forte. E ao mesmo tempo tão fraco. Por causa de uma mulher. E principalmente, por uma trouxa.

Entrou após usar a varinha. Ela ergueu os olhos apenas um segundo após ser examinada mais de perto. Seus lábios tremeram levemente ao vê-lo. Com sua capa e suas roupas de bruxo.

-Você voltou! – triste.

Ele sentiu alguma ansiedade. Teve dúvidas se a tristeza era por ele ter voltado ou por ter justamente demorado a voltar. Snape se aproximou lentamente. Tirou o livro das mãos dela. Era o mesmo que levara. Tinha aspecto novo. Deveria ter comprado quando dera por falta do antigo.

Ela continuava sentada, com a dor estampada nos olhos, no rosto. Snape nunca se sentiu tão infeliz antes. Acariciou o rosto pálido com uma delicadeza que jamais imaginou ter. Ela soluçou fracamente. Se aproximou lentamente e a beijou. Longamente. Profundamente. Desta vez não o afastou. A tomou no colo, levando-a para cama.

E desta vez a tocou com certa reverência. Não foi impedido em momento algum. Ela se entregou com abandono. Foi ainda melhor que as vezes anteriores. Ela gemia baixo e quando atingiu seu limite, deixou escapar, sem querer, o nome de Severus. Ficaram em silêncio muito tempo. Até que adormeceram.

Quando Snape acordou, percebeu que estava sozinho na cama. Ficou alerta de repente. E então, viu Hanna sentada em uma cadeira diante da cama. Observando com uma expressão confusa. Ela estava linda em sua camisola diáfana.

Ele relaxou. Percebeu que tinha parado de respirar.

-Bom dia. – sorriu levemente.

-O que você está fazendo aqui Severus? – ela falava pausadamente.

-Acordando, ao que parece. – brincou.

O olhar dela se tornou mais sério.

-O que quer saber, Hanna? – se sentou.

O torso nu, exposto. Ela mirou insistentemente para camisa dele perto da cama, no chão. Ele entendeu. Estendeu a mão e a vestiu.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – repetiu devagar.

Suspirou.

-Não sei. – confessou, desviando o olhar. – Só penso em você. Nunca senti isso por ninguém. – e tornou a encará-la. – Você acalma minha fúria.

-O que significa isso? – expressão indecifrável.

-Eu só sei que não tenho vontade de ter outra mulher. Desde a última vez que estive aqui, só pensava no dia que iria voltar. – começou a se levantar.

Foi na direção dela e se ajoelhou diante da mulher na poltrona. Colocando as mãos envolta do quadril dela.

-Eu sei que não fui exatamente um homem gentil com você, antes. Mas não sabia lidar com o tormento que senti desde a primeira vez que lhe vi. Mas hoje, acredito ter provado que posso mudar! – angustia nos olhos negros.

Hanna o olhava ainda com a máscara de indiferença.

-O que você pretende agora?

-Eu não sei. Quero entender o que há entre nós. O que me faz querer você dessa maneira. Diga-me, o que você sente?

Dúvida passou nos olhos dela.

-Odeio você Severus. – dor em negros. – Você me fez perder um grande sonho. Entrou na minha vida destruindo tudo que eu tinha. Tudo que eu conhecia. Me violentou! – indignação.

Cada palavra dela, entrava em seu coração como faca. Pela primeira vez na vida, se arrependeu por ser quem era.

-Mas também não posso negar, que amo você. – ele a olhou assustado. – Não tenho comparações, mas nunca poderia imaginar que fazer amor pudesse ser tão intenso e tão incrível. Mesmo na primeira vez. O odiei por me machucar. Mas me odiei mais ainda, por gostar do que aconteceu. E quando você voltou, eu tentei fugir mais uma vez dessa loucura, mas você me subjugou. E ainda assim, foi maravilhoso. Mas eu não admitia sentir prazer com um homem que tinha destruído minha vida.

Ele queria dizer alguma coisa. Mas preferiu deixá-la falar tudo o que queria.

-E então, uma coisa maravilhosa e incrível aconteceu. – ela chegou a sorrir. – Descobri que estava grávida. – ele ficou tenso. – E invés de rejeitar o bebê, amei-o intensamente, desde o momento que soube. Um filho. Um filho meu. - ele a olhava incrédulo. – E então, meu amor e meu ódio por você aumentaram ainda mais. E quando se passaram 3 meses desde sua última vinda, julguei que tivesse me esquecido. E tivesse ido embora para sempre. Vê-lo outra vez me deixou confusa. Percebi naquele momento, quando chegou, que esperei ardentemente que voltasse. E não estava, de maneira alguma, preparada para a noite passada. Foi mesmo maravilhosa. Percebi que pode ser mais humano. – corou de leve. – E mais gentil. – ele sorriu esperançoso. – Mas simplesmente não posso permitir que volte mais aqui. – triste.

-Como?? – confuso.

Ela se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto.

-Não entende? É o meu bebê! Não posso submetê-lo a essa loucura toda lá fora! Não sou bruxa, mas tive um irmão que nasceu bruxo. Ele era mais velho. E tomava conta de nossa família. Mas um dia vocês vieram, com suas capas negras e suas máscaras. E o mataram. Ele morreu, quanto tentava salvar meus pais. – pranto surgindo. – Todos se foram. Eu teria ido embora se pudesse. Mas tinha essa casa e as pessoas daqui me ajudaram muito. E acabei ficando.

-Hanna... – tentou se aproximar dela.

-Não! – se afastou mais. – Quero que entenda o porquê de ter que deve ir embora e não voltar mais! – desespero na voz.

-Hanna, me escute...

-Não! – interrompeu mais uma vez. – Não! Escute você! Você e seu bando, destruíram minha família! Mas ironicamente, você mesmo acabou me devolvendo a vida. E esse filho é tudo o que tenho. Quero que vá embora e me deixe criá-lo em paz.

-Você só pode estar louca! Estou aqui porque amo você! – falou sem querer.

Mas percebeu no momento que disse, que não estava mentindo. Viu perplexidade nos olhos verdes.

-Amo você, Hanna. – falou firme saboreando cada palavra.

Se adiantou mais uma vez e a tomou nos braços. Beijando –a profundamente, porem com toda delicadeza que descobrira ter. Um soluço escapou dos lábios dela, enquanto ele repetia seu amo, inúmeras vezes. Ela se agarrou a ele fraca.

-Me deixa ficar com você! – ele pedia baixo.

-Não! – o afastou de repente. – Não quero essa vida! Não quero mais sentir medo! Já havia me decidido. Vou embora daqui. Para um lugar onde não haja a magia ou a dor. Por ela. – tocou o ventre quase liso por baixo da camisola.

-"Ela"? Nosso bebê é uma menina? – riu alto.

-Não! MEU bebê. Só MEU! – voltava a ficar séria. – Severus, por favor, vá embora. Nos deixe em paz.

-Não, Hanna. Você não me conhece. Não venho de uma família exatamente feliz. Jurei que jamais me entregaria a um sentimento como o amor e a dependência. Faço parte de um grupo cruel, que pune esses sentimentos. – desviou os olhos. – Mas quando vi você, naquela noite. Senti-me estranho, intrigado. E depois que a tive, não pude pensar em mais nada. Só você. Pensei ter ficado louco. Cometi mais assassinatos e violências no mês que me afastei de você a primeira vez, que em toda minha vida. Até entender que tinha que voltar. Tinha que vê-la e tê-la mais uma vez. Para curar minha loucura, minha fúria. E então eu vim e ao invés de me libertar de você, apenas a introduzi mais fundo em mim. Mas muitas coisas aconteceram então, e voltei para o meu... grupo. Mas algo em mim já havia suavizado. E não pude mais tocar em outra mulher. Não queria. Só você. Você faz vir o melhor de mim, que nem sabia que existia. – segurou o rosto dela com carinho. – Não me abandone. Me ajude. Me salve!

Ela parecia indecisa. Mas quando tocou no rosto dele, desistiu. Puxou-o para ela num abraço forte.

-Passará o Natal comigo, Severus? – sorria entre as lágrimas.

-Com toda certeza, meu amor. Com toda certeza. – e recomeçou a beijá-la.

E desta vez, ela correspondeu. Aliás, estava um passo a frente. E quando foram para a cama, só havia desejo, luxúria e amor. Sem dúvidas, sem dor, sem medos.

Mais tarde, quando estavam deitados juntos no sofá, Hanna voltou a falar sobre seus anseios.

-Severus, o que faz da vida?

-Trabalho com poções. Por quê? – levemente tenso.

-E, os homens de capa e máscara... Você vai se desligar deles, não é?

Ele se levantou. Ela estranhou.

-Não é, Severus? – insistiu.

-Não Hanna. Não posso deixá-los. – sério.

-Mas...

-Você não entende. Não sabe certas coisas. Simplesmente não posso. Ninguém pode contra o Lord das Trevas.

-Como não? Tem que haver um modo! – indignada.

-Não pense nisso. Esqueça. – sorriu forçado.

-Não! Não é justo! Não podemos fugir? Ir embora para longe? – exasperou.

-Não, Hanna. O Lord nos acharia. Protegerei mais você, se ficar ao lado dele. Mas não pense mais nisso. – abraçou-a com cuidado.

Enquanto refletia sobre que havia dito.

"Se houvesse uma 


	5. Capítulo 4 A Volta do Comensal da Morte

N/A: Bem então chegamos a mais uma fic terminada. Essa foi um desafio que ficou na minha cabeça e só me deixou em paz quando escrevi. Espero que vocês tenham se divertido com ela. E que de algum modo, me perdoem pelo final, porque ele explica um pouquinho do Snape do presente que a gente conhece.

Beijos

Viv

**CAPÍTULO 4 – A Volta do Comensal da Morte**

No meio da noite, teve que deixá-la. A marca negra em seu braço ardia. O mestre o chamava. Olhou-a com certa reverência. A mulher e sua filha. Uma pontada intensa o fez desaparatar logo.

O mestre estava planejando uma grande batalha. Todos os Comensais da Morte estavam presentes. Foi um massacre. Muitos bruxos morreram. Houve violência, tortura, atrocidades das quais já deveria estar habituado. Mas estranhamente não se sentia assim.

-Severus Snape! – ouviu uma voz que não parecia nada estranha. Olhou na direção dela.

-Alvo Dumbledore?! – abaixou a varinha.

-O que faz aqui Severus? Não é seu lugar. – triste.

-Vá embora Dumbledore. Ou terei que atacá-lo. – ameaçou.

-Não, Severus. Não fará isso. Conheço você. Você não pertence a esse lado. Mude agora.

-Não velho! – forçando desprezo. – Está enganado.

Desviou de um feitiço. E quando olhou novamente na direção do antigo professor, ele havia desaparatado. Achou melhor assim. Sempre admirara o antigo professor. Não queria ter que lutar contra ele.

Foi uma longa batalha. Durou alguns dias. Quando de deu pela data, notou que era natal. E que não havia estado com Hanna. Sabia que ela o esperava, mas não poderia abandonar o mestre. E mesmo após tudo terminado, não pôde voltar. Tinha muito a fazer em nome do Lord. Demorou ainda alguns meses até que pudesse voltar para ela.

Estava cansado. Cansado da vida que levava. Cansado de sentir dor, medo, ódio. Queria ser feliz. Ao lado da mulher que amava. Ao lado da filha que teriam.

"Seria ela uma bruxinha?"

Chegou à porta da casa com um sorriso fraco nos lábios. Talvez se houvesse notado como o povoado estava deserto, em pleno dia, tivesse se preparado. Mas a ansiedade de voltar... Porém algo chamou sua atenção. As flores da sacada. Estavam mortas. Como se não tivessem sido tratadas. Uma dúvida junto com a incredulidade.

"Ela não poderia ter ido embora!" – mentalizou.

-Ela não faria isso!

Entrou na casa estourando a fechadura.

-Bombarda!

Percorreu a sala sem ver nada. Apenas a destruição. Dor surgindo. Havia sinas de fogo. Luta. Sangue. Sangue dela.

-Hanna! – gritou desesperado.

Correu para o quarto. A cena se repetia, com exceção de um corpo. No chão. Ela estava caída ao lado da cama. Expressão de puro terror nos olhos verdes pálidos. O ventre dilacerado. Um desenho com o sangue dela em forma da marca negra. Sangue e mais sangue espalhado pelo lugar. Ela parecia ter lutado muito, antes de morrer. Snape ainda estava petrificado, com a imagem diante dele. Se abaixou até ela. Estava gelada. Provavelmente há bastante tempo. Não teve chance alguma. Comensais da Morte não tinham piedade. Podia vê-la implorando pela vida dela, do bebê, e os Comensais se divertindo com seu terror.

Urrou alto. Lágrimas apareceram pela primeira vez. Jurou que não ficaria assim. Iria destruir Voldemort. Iria destruir um a um dos Comensais. Mas pra isso deveria ter frieza e raciocínio cauteloso. Lembro-se de Dumbledore. Era quem o maldito mais temia. Lembrou-se da profecia. Faria qualquer coisa para acabar com o responsável por sua dor. E naquele momento viu morrer com ela, tudo que poderia ter de bom. Amor, alegria, família. Fora junto com ela. Para sempre. Agora sua vida seria dedicada à queda do "mestre".

Levantou-se após algum tempo. E seguiu para Hogwarts. Uma nova fase de sua vida começaria agora. Deixou para trás, na casa, todos os sonhos de um dia sr feliz. Só restava nele, a dor e o ódio. E seria disso que viveria dali por diante. Até o fim.

FIM


End file.
